Por enquanto
by Thaissi
Summary: Spoilier do 5º livro Hermione está confusa e precisa encontrar o passado antes de pensar no futuro


Nota da autora: Esta é uma mini-fic sobre os sentimentos de Hermione no final do quinto livro. Contém spoiliers da Ordem da Fênix. Sugestões e pedidos  me mandem reviews ou e-mail thaissi@ig.com.br .Ah! A música é do Renato Russo.

POR ENQUANTO 

**_Mudaram as estações_**

**_Nada mudou_**

**_Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu_**

**_Tá tudo assim tão diferente_**

Ela estava tão confusa! "_Oh Merlim, o que eu faço?_"pensava enquanto arrumava seus pertences meticulosamente no malão.Pensava no caos que estava vivendo,o Harrry abatido pela morte de Sirius,aquele clima de guerra e o Rony,bem,ela nunca sabia realmente o que sentir em relação a ele.

 Seus olhos pararam em uma foto. Datava de três anos atrás e fôra tirada por Colin Creewey logo que ela acordara do coma provocado pelo basilisco.O Harry estava sorridente mas volta e meia se escondia atrás dela e do Rony que constantemente se abraçavam para depois se separam com as faces totalmente coradas.Era uma imagem bela e plena de um significado que ela conhecia bem.Embora o mundo achar que seu pensamento era do Harry ela sempre soube que não era ele, seu coração batia por um  ruivo irritante e dotado de um certo charme especial.

**_Se lembra quando a gente _**

**_Chegou um dia a acreditar_**

**_Que tudo era pra sempre_**

**_Sem saber que o pra sempre sempre acaba_**

Ela sorriu e pôs a foto no chão começando a guardar seus perfumes e bijouterias.Seu pensamento,no entanto, estava longe...na guerra,nas mortes e no amor que sentia. "_E se ele não gostar de mim como eu gosto dele_?" a dúvida martelava em sua cabeça enquanto se abaixava para pegar a foto.Era o último ítem.

— Mione,você não vem? – a voz de Rony lhe chamou lá embaixo.

Rapidamente ela guardou a foto e arrumou sua veste.Do alto da escada ela pôde ver o ruivo lhe esperando.Como ela sonhara em ver aquela cena no baile do ano anterior... mas não foi o que acontecera:ela foi acompanhada pelo Krum e quando Rony a viu eles brigaram feio. "_De qualquer forma não teria dado certo_"ela se consolou chegando até o lugar onde Rony e agora Hary lhe aguardavam.

— Então, vamos? – ela chamou afastando o quadro da mulher gorda.

 Os três desceram as escadas até o salão principal onde todos tomaram café.Estavam ansiosos para embarcar no trem que os levariam a Londres,exceto por Harry que parecia ter engolido um manticore.

— Vai dar tudo certo.- ela sussurrou para Harry que estava sentado ao seu lado.

— Eu espero, Mione. – ele lhe respondeu baixinho e por um instante seus olhos se encontraram.

"_Alguma coisa está errada_"Hermione pensou "_Não é só o Sirius,talvez a profecia ou a convers com Dumbledore_"ela fixou o olhar em outra pessoa ainda pensando no mesmo assunto. "_De toda forma ele não nos contou tudo o que sabe_" Os olhos da pessoa que ela olhava lhe respnderam e ea enrubesceu e deu um sorriso constrangido para Rony que sorriu de volta e desviou o olhar. Hermione baixou o rosto em direção ao prato ao mesmo tempo envergonhada e feliz. " _Ah, Rony... o maior dos meus enigmas_"

**_Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou_**

**_Quando penso em alguém só penso em você_**

**_E aí então estamos bem_**

Eles terminaram o café em silêncio e se dirigiram ao salão comunal.Já estavam no retrato da passagem quando ouviram uma voz meio esganiçada gritando:

— Harry,espera! – um minuto depois a figura ofegante de Colin Creewey apareceu.

— Aqui está. – ele estendeu um pacote cuidadosamente mbrulhado,a expressão definida em um enorme sorriso.

— O que é? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

— São as fotos. – ele respondeu aborrecido.

— Ah, Colin, Obrigado. – Harry respondeu antes de entrar no salão.

Mais tarde,já no trem,Hermione observava a foto recém recebida na qual Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez e ela observava,sonhadora, os lances inteligentes de Rony.ela sorriu pensando em quão ridícula sua imagem estava. "_Ah, Rony, por que meus pensamentos recaem sempre em você_?" Um barulho no assento ao lado a tirou do devaneio e imediatamente ela conferiu quem era,sorrindo sem entusiasmo.

— Harry,eu – " _E agora, será que eu devo tocar no nome do Sirius_? – eu... posso ficar com a foto?

— Claro. – ele sorriu de volta.

— Hum,está tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou temerosa e ele suspirou rindo em seguida.

— Vai ficar,Mione.Vai ficar tudo bem.

Mesmo com tantos motivos 

**_Pra deixar tudo como está_**

**_Nem desistir nem tentar,agora tanto faz_**

**_Estamos indo de volta pra casa._**

— Cadê o Rony? – ela perguntou notando que eles estavam sozinhos na cabine

— Foi falar com a Gina lá no outro vagão.

— Ah. – ela respondeu sem saber o que dizer.

— Sabe,eu acho que vocês deviam conversar. – Harry falou com cautela e Hermione corou.

— E-eu não sei. Acho que não daria certo.

— De qualquer forma vocês vão ter o verão inteiro pra pensar já que vão estar em casa. – Harry ponderou e Hermione sorriu.

— É,vou estar em casa. – respondeu sem perceber. – em minha casa.


End file.
